Sayonara Ame
by NorikoInLove
Summary: "Cuando llueve me gusta subir el rostro y dejar que el agua empape mi cara, que confunda los fluidos que expelen mis ojos con aquellos caídos del cielo"


_**Sayonara Ame**_

* * *

><p>Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, siento que cada año se hace más corto, mis recuerdos se diluyen, quedan aquellos dolorosos, pero se confunden con mis sueños y mutan en algo que no sé si es real o fantasía.<p>

Creo que aquel día llovía, al igual que ahora... soy mala para llorar en publico, mi orgullo no me deja mostrar debilidad alguna frente a otros, así que cuando llueve me gusta subir el rostro y dejar que el agua empape mi cara, que confunda los fluidos que expelen mis ojos con aquellos caídos del cielo, es liberador cuando llueve, porque hasta el ruido de esta cubre mis sollozos.

Que alivio, poder quitar este peso de mi sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, a veces caen y caen y siento deseos de gritar, llorar simplemente no es suficiente, el dolor no cesa. Mi garganta se siente oprimida y aquel grito se niega a salir.

Me haces falta, y él tiempo no ha aplacado aquello. Ya no recuerdo tu voz, no recuerdo como se sentía tu calor... hasta tu rostro se ha vuelto difuso, si no fuera por fotografiás no te recordaría, pensaría que nunca exististe, todo por aquellos frágiles recuerdos.

Me enfadaba contigo, me reñías y yo pensaba ingenuamente _"Eres idiota, te odio"_ desearía poder retractar esas palabras, decirte que nunca te odie, que siempre te amé. ¿Alguna vez creíste que realmente te odiaba? Lamento si te hice sufrir innecesariamente. Te amo, siempre te amé, siempre, siempre, espero que donde sea que estés puedas sentir lo fuerte de este sentimiento.

Días después de tu partida soñaba contigo, que estabas a mi lado, todo era normal, como antes... al despertar te buscaba en tu habitación y no te encontraba, la realidad me golpeaba, ya no estabas conmigo, nunca más lo estarías. Era tanto el dolor que no creía capaz de seguir viviendo. Muchas veces soñé como sería nuestra vida si nunca te hubieras ido. Atesoro aquellos sueños, sobreviví gracias a ellos.

Tantos años han pasado y aún duele como el primer día. No puedo aguantar los quejidos que emite mi boca, deseaba poder mantener este dolor en secreto, pero evitar sentir es imposible. Duele mucho pero ¿sabes?, llegó alguien a...

Siento unos brazos rodearme y sonrió. Como te decía, llegó alguien a mi vida, y me ha hecho descubrir lo hermosa que es, me ha ayudado a seguir adelante. No puedo decir que vaya a ocupar tu lugar, tu sabes que eso nunca pasará, pero él me ha dado una vida feliz, gracias a él puedo saber como te sentiste tu.

– ¿Por qué lloras mami?– me pregunta aquella pequeñita que me abraza hace un rato.

– No es nada Hikari, mamá hablaba con la abuela. No deberías estar aquí, llueve y podrías enfermarte–

– Lo sé, pero papi dijo que viniera a abrazar a mami ya que él no puede.– busqué con la mirada a aquel hombre irresponsable. Se encontraba bajo su paraguas, nos miraba con ternura y tenía una hermosa sonrisa que parecía querer animarme.

– Hikari despidámonos de la abuela y volvamos con papá– nos reverenciamos frente a la lapida que marcaba el nombre de mi madre y caminamos hacia a aquel hombre que había cambiado mi vida. En cuanto lo alcanzamos lo golpeé en la cabeza.

– Estúpido Ranma, ¿cómo se te ocurre enviar a Hikari?, si se enferma será tu culpa– Hikari sigue avanzando al encuentro de sus abuelos que esperan un poco más lejos, no se extraña de nuestra peculiar forma de tratarnos.

– Ten cuidado tarada, ¿No ves que Shuhei está en mis brazos? ¡Bruta!. Me dejas a los niños y te escapas sola.–

– No uses la palabra "dejar" como si nuestros hijos fueran bultos Ranma, te pedí que los cuidaras mientras me quedaba unos minutos sola.– caminamos juntos al encuentro de nuestros padres– Y no me llames tarada, imbécil. Agradece que no te aticé más fuerte porque estabas con Shuhei.–

Seguimos discutiendo camino a casa, pero esa era nuestra manera de amarnos y no va a cambiar. Llevamos unos años de casados y no ha sido fácil, pero somos felices. Primero llegó Hikari a iluminar nuestras vidas, es una niña hermosa y vivaz, hace unos meses Shuhei se integró a la familia, es el orgullo de nuestros machistas padres, el primer varón. No te recuerdo mucho de ti madre pero cada vez que mis hijos me abrazan siento que estas a mi lado, sonriendo como aquel único recuerdo real que mantengo intacto.

* * *

><p><em>Este fin de semana se cumplieron tres años desde que mi madre dejó mi lado, coincide con mi cumpleaños, así que como un regalo para mi misma deseé escribir algo. <em>

_Durante la semana subiré **"Heridas" **editada y el cuarto capitulo de este fic, si todo va bien espero sacar otras actualizaciones también. Gracias por todos sus reviews y muestras de afecto._


End file.
